


Pictures in Your Mind

by justdrifting



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdrifting/pseuds/justdrifting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claire sleeps, she dreams images she does not understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures in Your Mind

When Claire sleeps, she dreams images she does not understand. A tall building she's never seen before. A woman she does not recognise, beckoning her over with a smile.  
  
There's a young girl that couldn't be her, skating alone on a frozen lake somewhere that looks like Minnesota. It doesn't make sense, the feelings that come with it: of complete freedom, of feeling like she's flying. It doesn't make sense, because Claire grew up in New York and she's seen Minnesota only in pictures.  
  
There's a swimming race, a blind date with a boy she likes too much too quickly. There's a gun, and when she looks down, there's blood on her hands. There's a woman—her—in a short skirt, sliding up to a man twice her age with a cigarette-stained smile.  
  
Claire knows she should probably report this. Dreams like these aren't normal, she knows. But it's like...these dreams she has...they're the one thing in this place that are actually hers. That are untarnished.  
  
So Claire keeps quiet. It's nothing really bad, she tells herself. And when she sleeps, she dreams images she does not understand, and she wakes feeling better and more ready than ever.


End file.
